


Time to Admit it

by FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople/pseuds/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks its about time to tell Cas the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is my first Destiel fic.....be nice please ;~; and there is more chapters, I swear! also sorry its so short oAo;

Dean sat down at the table and opened up his laptop, unaware that Castiel had been tampering with it. He opened his laptop up and looked at the picture that was on the screen, it was a picture of Dean, sitting next to his bed praying, pretty obvious that he was praying for Castiel, but what shocked Dean the most is that in the picture, Castiel was right behind him. Looking at this picture made Dean wonder if Castiel was with him the whole time, soon being proven right when hearing a small, rough voice behind him; “Hello Dean” said the voice. Dean knew this voice all too well, he knew it was Castiel, but couldn’t bring himself to turn to him; he just sat staring at the laptop screen. Dean closed his eyes for a moment before slowly turning around to find the calm faced man with wings. “Cas” he says in a late reply, it was almost a whisper, but he knew Castiel could hear him. They both stared at each other for a while before Dean brought his attention to Castiel’s feet, noticing that there were no shoes on them. He looked back up at the angel and shook his head in pity “where are your shoes Cas?” he asked, almost about to laugh, but held it in, he didn’t know why. Castiel looked down at Dean then to his feet then to Dean again opening his mouth as if to speak but then soon closed it again, Dean looked at him then sighed, stood up and went to his closet and pulled out a pair of boots, handing them to Castiel. “You really need to keep a track of your stuff Cas, I won’t always be here to help you, you know?” said Dean as Castiel grabbed the boots out of his hands. “I know.” He said in a quiet voice, as if not to let Dean hear.  
Once Castiel had put on his shoes, he stood still looking at the ground, Dean felt a little awkward having Castiel only say four words then nothing, he began to grow impatient. “Hey, Cas, did you go on my laptop?” Dean asked taking a step towards Cas, he could see Castiel look at the laptop for a split second before Castiel turned around and nodded, “You never believed me when I told you that I am listening, I said I was going to watch over you, and you thought I just left you when I please. I cannot leave you because of our bond” he said looking Dean right in the eye, “so you went ahead and put a photo of you stalking me as a wallpaper?” he said sarcastically, “But I wasn’t stalking you, I was watching over you…” Castiel said in reply, obviously not picking up the sarcasm.   
Dean felt his cheeks growing warm, the sound of Castiel’s voice made him want to hug him forever, Castiel’s voice was soft and saddened, and it sounded so damn adorable. But Dean had to hide his cheeks; he didn’t want Cas to know what he thought. Before long Castiel looked at him and questioned “Adorable?” that’s when it hit Dean in the face, Castiel can read minds. He face Palmed his face and looked at Castiel, “yeah.” Was Dean’s only reply to that question. What else was he meant to say? Cas I think you’re adorable and I think I’m gay for you? No, he could never do that, Castiel would never understand it even if he did.


End file.
